


cause you're the one that i want (you're the one that i need)

by momobamiyuki



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, i decided to post this cause i love hafael, its pure smut but also softness bcs they r soft, ive had this on my drafts for so long, u gotta get ready for the best hets ever having their fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobamiyuki/pseuds/momobamiyuki
Summary: She had smiled then, arms laced around his shoulders and resting on his head. He was the perfect height for her, tall enough to make her feel protected and for her to kiss him easily. His warmth spread through her body as gold melted from the heat, slipping through each cell of her body to the other.“I want you, Raf.” Her voice was low, smooth as silk, as distracting as her hands which had moved to his face, bringing him closer. “Don’t you want that too?”or: hope finally sees who she should truly be with and shows it easily
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	cause you're the one that i want (you're the one that i need)

**Author's Note:**

> by god,,, i had this in my drafts for SO LONG but tonight thanks to a certain convo i decided to post,, u know this one @,,, anyway enjoy hafael being the best and softest even during fucking only hets ever id write,, please leave me comments and kudos ily

Hope smirks when she pushes him down with a hand on his chest, Raf falling easily in the bed, eyes wide and snapping yellow when she straddles his hips.

She throws her head behind her shoulder as she leans down, her lips finding his easily, grinding down when Raf’s tongue meets hers.

It hadn’t been surprising for her brain to comprehend the fact that she and Raf had ended up on his bed, making out like there was no tomorrow, his hands warm and gentle against her hips. 

One moment she was on his doorstep, his back turned to her as he stood on his grey sweatpants, skin still wet from his shower as he dressed up. The other he had smiled at her and Hope had closed and locked the door, her lips finding his as she walked up to him. 

Raf was sturdy against her, letting her open mouth swallow his gasp as her hands rested on his shoulders, pulling him down. He kissed her as if he’d follow her to the deepest depths of the ocean if she asked him to, pulling her close enough that she could feel a droplet of water skip under her shirt.

“Hope-  _ what was that?” _ he had gasped out, eyes wide as he stared at her, hands still on her hips, still keeping her close.

She had smiled then, arms laced around his shoulders and resting on his head. He was the perfect height for her, tall enough to make her feel protected and for her to kiss him easily. His warmth spread through her body as gold melted from the heat, slipping through each cell of her body to the other.

“I want you, Raf.” Her voice was low, smooth as silk, as distracting as her hands which had moved to his face, bringing him closer. “Don’t you want that too?”

Hope loves how careful he always is. He’d been confused when she’d spoken, but she could see the happiness in his eyes as clear as the day. Raf kept her close like he knew she shouldn’t leave but because he  _ wanted _ to.

“Course I do. But you and Lan-”

“Are over as we should have been a long time ago.” His concern was noble, she thought, but when she was standing close to the love of her life half-naked, her ex was the last thing she wanted to think about.

So she had kissed him again, and he’d kissed her back and that led to their predicament, Hope on top of him and making out as if his kisses were the only thing keeping her alive.

Raf sits up easily, hands sneaking down her shirt and only raising it when Hope nods her head, throwing it at a corner of his room before meeting her lips again. She moans when his lips go down, kissing her neck and not hesitating to bite down softly, sucking until she hears him groan from her nails digging on his back.

“ _ Raf _ ,” she moans his name as he takes off her bra. He smirks against her skin, hands slipping under her skirt the same moment he catches her nipple in his mouth.

“What do you want?” he asks. He doesn’t stop kissing every inch of her skin, and when she grinds down Hope enjoys how he bites down.

“You. Now,” she says, settling on a slow pace to move against him.

Raf’s hands tense on her hips, holding her close and closing his eyes. She loves the effect she has on him, how hard he is against her, how she’s sure he wants nothing more than to have his way with her but remains gentle. His breath picks up as she pushes him down again, her hand caressing his chest and moving lower until it reaches his sweatpants.

“Do you have a condom?” Hope asks. Raf nods, pointing to his night stand’s drawer. She reaches it easily, leaning on top of him to reach it and nearly breaking the nightstand when his lips meet her skin again, his hands lowering her skirt until she could take it off.

She slides it off easily, settling on her knees beside him after it's thrown away. Raf stares up at her in silence, eyes focused on her body, studying her as if she was the finest piece of art, his hand caressing her skin with a warmth that it burned.

Hope grabs his sweatpants and pulls them down, leaving him on his-

“Wolves?  _ Really?”  _ Hope laughs when she notices the blush on his cheeks, embarrassed from his black boxers with white wolves. 

“Not my fault I didn’t know about you coming,” he mutters, embarrassed.

She rolls her eyes and Raf’s eyes meet hers, anticipation clear as the sun on both of their eyes. His sweatpants are taken off easily- Hope smiles when she sees how he rips open the condom, doing his job as she straddles his hips again.

“I’ll be slow, alright?” says Raf, his hands on her hips holding her steadily, tightening when she lowers herself down on him.

He’s gentle, not moving and barely even breathing. It’s charming how he treats her, knowing how powerful she is yet treating her as gentle as he could. Hope rests her hands on his chest, adjusting with him inside her, so good and full, before moving.

“Hope,” he moans, his hips rising until she keeps him down with the hand on his chest.

Raf feels right in her, filling her to the brink and nothing feels better than picking up her pace, taking enjoyment when his eyes fall closed. It’s a view to behold, she thinks, the room filled with the sound of skin slapping and from their moans when he sits up.

“Not gonna let you take charge here too,” he teases. She rolls her eyes, letting out a long moan when he pulls her close, his chest warm against hers. His hips pick up the pace, entering her slow and hard, the exact way she’d like.

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Lying isn’t really my thing, so yes.”

Her laugh turns in a groan when his hand sneaks between them, thumb circling her clit. His smirk tells the whole story and Hope kisses him, heels digging on his back. Raf kisses her back with the same passion, his hand on her back skipping up and down and making goosebumps appear on her skin.

“You’re so good, Hope,” he whispers against her skin, his lips worshipping each and every inch of her body they could. 

She could only nod her head, hugging him close, her lips resting on his neck. Raf lets out a long drawn sigh as she starts kissing his neck softly, her hips riding him so fast she was scared she’d accidentally hurt him. But it seems she doesn’t, especially when he lets out a small breathy laugh.

“Raf?” 

Raf smiles and nods his head, entering her fully again and Hope’s sure she’ll be sore when they are done. She slips her hands down, holding his face in her hands as she stares into his eyes. He doesn’t break the stare, even if she knows both of them are close to the edge, her knees open and resting on each side of him.

“Kiss me.”

And so he does, their lips a mess of open lips and gasps, their groans and moans a symphony of their own.

"I'm going to come," he tells her, a mumble against her mouth, their teeth bumping when his jaw drops.

It's desperate from there, from the glaring yellow hue of his eyes right on down to the pleading pants that tear from his lips while his muscles cycle through flex-and-release as any semblance of control he held over his own body fades to black behind a world-breaking symphony of — 

—  _ height _ .

That's the only word Hope can think of, if she's capable of coherent thought anymore at all, which doesn't seem entirely likely, but Hope feels  _ high _ and doesn't think there's a damn thing in this world that could bring her back down.

She thinks it's the way Raf's hands tighten on her body, how his nails scrape against her sensitive skin, how he clutches her to his chest with every ounce of strength and just  _ holds _ her there that does it for her.

It's a push and pull, she thinks, too, because while his hips rock up into her in a tight rhythm, needy and greedy, while his chest heaves beneath her own, she gives it right back. Meets him every step of the way, at every dip, every turn, and swears she's never seen anything so beautiful as Raf when he loses himself to the rush and ripple.

He's warm inside her, firm, and Hope clenches around him without thinking. "Just like that," she coaxes him on, her lips finding his jaw, kissing his warm skin, and she does her damn best to keep herself steady while Raf pumps into her at a staggering pace.

And it reminds her of falling off a cliff, smiling at him and being the one to push him over the edge, of him being the one to pull her with him until they flew and then  _ fell. _

Hope lets out a silent scream as she comes, Raf’s hand dropping from between them as he holds himself uptight, holds  _ them _ uptight. He doesn’t scream, just lets out a throaty moan and buries his head on her chest. She doesn’t push him away, isn’t even strong enough to, simply lets the both of them ride their orgasm.

After a while passes, he raises his head and smiles at her. They both lean in, kissing and breaking it when their smiles become too much.

“That was- Wow. Are you okay?” he says, breath calming down. Hope nods her head, moaning disapprovingly when he helps her get off his lap. He doesn’t push her away, lets her rest on his thighs as he takes off the condom, tying it before throwing it on his trash can.

“Pretty sure I’m sore but yeah- I’m perfect,” she replies easily. 

Raf gives her another kiss as he helps her lay down, grabbing the sheet to cover them as she gets comfortable. She sighs, pleased when he opens his arms, cuddling closer and enjoying how well she could hear his heartbeat, still calming down.

They spend a few moments in silence, his breathing warm against her hair and Hope can barely hold back her smile when Raf kisses her head.

“What got you thinking so loud?”

Hope climbs over him easily, her weight barely making him shift a muscle. Her chin falls comfortably on his chest, looking up at him with a smile. Raf seems relaxed now, perhaps the most relaxed she has ever seen him.

Was it because whatever they felt for each other was out in the open? Or maybe it was that both of them had had the best love making of their lives and there were no walls to separate their emotions from showing?

“Right now?”

“Mm.”

“About you. About us.”

Raf taps a tune on her back, sitting up a little until both of them felt comfortable. He looks in her eyes, not daring to look away. Or perhaps not able to, Hope thinks, the same way she couldn’t. She’s sure if she asked him to, he’d agree to live on this moment forever.

“What about us?”

She bites her lip, smiling when she pokes his cheek and he bites her finger gently. It’s nice, finally being with him this way. Raf was warm and soft, so powerful that she wasn’t scared to hurt him, nor him her. And this moment now, it was perhaps one she’d have wanted all her life, even through her lonely times.

“It’s nice, being here with you.”

“Is it?” he replies easily. 

Hope muses her reply for a moment, fingers caressing his face. “Definitely. Did I take you by surprise?”

Raf laughs softly, nodding his head. His smile is warm, warmer than his body, warming her heart until she was sure it’d explode. “You coming here and giving me the best time of my life? Why’d that surprise me?”

She cuddles closer, lays kisses on his chest until she reaches his lips. He kisses her slow and lazy, both of them feeling the need for sleep more than ever. But she didn’t want it to end, wanted to kiss him like that for a couple of hours, a couple of days.

“Hope?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think we’ll sleep if we keep this up,” murmurs Raf against her lips.

Hope hums, her hips moving without her even thinking about it against his. She smirks when she feels him between her legs. “Then maybe we shouldn’t sleep.”

He opens his eyes slowly, staring at her before a slow smirk appears on his face. 

“Got nothing against that.”

* * *

Waking up in an empty bed is not exactly uncommon to her. However, waking up in a bed that isn’t her isn’t exactly how she spends her Sunday mornings. 

Hope sits up slowly, looking down and seeing she was wearing a familiar blue shirt with the Salvatore logo on it. It’s Raf’s, and everything comes down on her then. 

She smiles when she remembers everything, falling back on bed with closed eyes. It’d been a good night, and Hope was feeling as rested and pleased as someone could be. A happiness that became tenfold when Raf opens the door, barely managing to carry the plates.

“It feels like yesterday when you were actually considering juggling with the wolves,” teases Hope as he walks to her.

Raf rolls his eyes with a smile, setting the tray on her lap before sitting beside her. “Morning to you too, Hope.”

Hope leans up, gives him a kiss and keeps him close with a hand on his cheek. Raf kisses her back and barely manages to not crush the breakfast between them. He leans back and rubs his neck nervously, letting her see what he’d brought her.

“You’re the best ever. You even got me boiled corn,” she says, her grin wide as she grabbed the small plate filled with the yellow beauty.

“Hard to find in the morning but I did what I had to.”

“Don’t tell me you had to fight Jed about these.”

Raf laughs and shakes his head, grabbing a piece of bacon from her plate and munching on it slowly. She lets him, continuing on her breakfast in relative peace. Raf stands up after a while, tidying the room and gathering their clothes as she eats.

“Do we have any class later?”

Raf throws her a glance as he puts her clothes on the bed. “Ain’t it Sunday?”

Hope swallows the last bite before muttering a spell, the tray and everything disappearing in thin air. She gets up then, stands before him and wraps her arms around his neck. Raf lets her, resting his on her hips as they sway slowly.

“Emma wanted to show us some kind of documentary. I think. I didn’t really pay attention,” she says. 

Raf hums and she closes her eyes when he lowers his head, laying soft kisses on her neck. She steps closer, enjoying their embrace and his kisses. It was slow and soft and exactly what she needed, something Raf gave her without making her say it. Hope kind of loved him for it, for this peace.

“Badass tribrid isn’t paying attention in class? Now that’s scandalous,” replies Raf.

Hope laughs, lets herself laugh even more as Raf raises her on the air, his head tucked neatly on her shoulder. He spins them around until she hits his back to stop, tears leaking from her eyes from her laughter. 

“Good boy,” she breathes out, patting his cheek as she rests against him. Hope doesn’t miss how he looks away, looking the same way he had looked back when she’d used him as her partner for the gel healing classwork.

She simply saves that information for later, kissing his cheek before grabbing her clothes and rushing to his bathroom. “Wait up so we can go together!”

Raf only yells back his agreement and she can only smile as she looks at herself in the mirror, her heart for maybe the first time, calm and warm.

* * *

They reach class three minutes before the bell rings. 

Raf holds both of their books, ever the gentleman and lets her lead them to the last seats on the back of the class. She lets him sit on the corner, knowing how he prefered having the walls behind him, scars of his painful past as present as ever.

“Good morning class,” greets Emma as she joins them, smiling before clapping her hands and everyone gasps surprised when the lights go off. “Today we’re watching a documentary on the development of the main three supernaturals: vampires, witches and werewolves.”

“Isn’t your family kind of the inventor of them?”

Hope giggles at his question, leaning in to whisper the same way he’d done. “Beside werewolves? Yeah, it kind of is.”

He nods his head, impressed and leans back on his chair. She does the same and silence falls upon the whole class when the documentary starts.

It's as mundane as they've been in what feels like ages — in contrast to the dorms the classroom is cold and cluttered in atmosphere, crowded with students and bland as any of the other spaces the administration never bothered to do anything more than tack up with aging posters.

The parts that are nicest, the moments Hope savors most, are those when Raf scoots his chair closer to hers until their shoulders bump and their knees knock together beneath the table and the incessant droning of the documentary's narrator puddles to background noise as her ears zero on in the steady thrum of his heartbeat beside her.

She's heard it all before, anyhow, family history and all, and could likely recite the entire history of vampires, witches,  _ and _ werewolves in her sleep if needed, so she reasons paying little to no attention in this particular class won’t' do her any harm.

No more harm than skipping out on Salvatore's gym periods has done her. It isn't like she doesn't incorporate physical education into her schedule, no, isn't that, because she spends more than enough time training on the docks with Dr. Saltzman, but she's never once taken up with the wolves and their brute adaptation of a training regimen.

She's got better outlets for frustration and pent up energy.

And that she can add Raf to that very short list certainly doesn't hurt.

Especially not when the slightest touch, a graze of her thigh against his knee, is enough to send his heart haywire and maybe, just maybe, she thinks, she can have a little fun with that.

Hope reaches for his arm first, grazes fingertips down his wrist, brushes over the back of his hand, just to listen to the beat in his chest begin to thunder. It's the little things, she thinks, that make the most difference. Things like tracing the length of his index finger, counting the knuckles of his thumb.

Her favorite is the way he chokes on his breath when her hand slips to his thigh, curling over, coasting the inseam of his jeans with careful curiosity. Hope doesn’t look at him, keeps her eyes at the movie and counts the minutes in her mind.

One. She’s at his knee. Raf looks at her.

Two. Her fingers trail between his thighs. She can pick up his speeding heartbeat more than ever.

Three. Her fingers draw circles against his jeans. His thighs tense under her.

Four. She draws her hand further up. Raf’s legs open perhaps without him knowing.

Five. Hope smirks when her fingers feel the strain on his jeans with her wrist. His heartbeat is faster than ever.

Six. Her hand rests simply on his thigh. Raf groans beside her.

“What the hell are you doing?” he mutters beside her, his hand nearly tearing the desk apart by how tight he was gripping it.

Hope smiles at him, downright sinful, downright innocent to a fault. “Just relax, Raf. You trust me, don’t you?”

She likes how his tensed shoulders fall a little, his eyes looking around the room, scared for anyone to see what they were doing. Hope doesn’t care much to look around, knows she can play the cards the way she wants to and still remain unseen.

Hope leans her chin on his shoulder, grabs his ear in a gentle hold with her teeth as her hand grabs him fully under the table. He’s hard, and needy and she smiles when she lets go of his ear and finds him with closed shut eyes and barely breathing.

She taps on his thigh and isn’t surprised when he opens his eyes and yellow orbs stare back at her. Hope smiles, her other hand coming to his face, caressing his cheek gently. They looked like the perfect couple, she was sure of that, everyone innocent to her hand on his zipper, not pulling but the effect was the same on him.

“Raf?”

He could only nod. Hope had to smile at how hard he was trying to stay calm.

“I really like you, you know? You’re doing great keeping quiet now,” she whispers, her tone low as she leans to kiss his cheek, resting her lips a moment longer than it was needed.

Raf’s left hand slides on her back, keeping her close, making it seem like they were whispering. Her right hand lowered his zipper, opening it enough for her hand to sneak under his pants. Her left rests on his shoulder, almost too similar to how they were sitting two years ago during the slug monster.

“Good boy, I’m proud of you,” continues Hope, biting her lips when she feels the slight wetness of his boxers. His chin digs on her shoulder, nothing she can’t handle. 

What she can handle, is him. Raf and his low moans in her ear, chanting her name as if she was his Hail Mary, as if she’d save him from the torture he was on. She can handle him, can handle him as easily as her thoughts think of the pun. 

Because Raf is hard edges and soft corners, he’s strong the same way any supernatural is and gentle the same way only a person who has passed things in life can be. He is the type of boy that Hope can’t help but want to protect, want to keep close and show him that he’s more than what was done to him.

It’s perhaps why she’s teasing him, why he lets her take control, lets her play him like a fiddle. Raf yearns to be taken care of, to be shown that the world is more than betrayal and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Hope is more than ready enough to show him, from her small kisses to teasing him under the table.

Hope lays soft kisses under his ear, cooing him softly and enjoying how he seems to be getting harder under her touch. She doesn’t move her hand, simply holds his length against his boxers until she leans back, Raf blinking at her confused.

She zips him up easily, sitting back as if nothing had happened, eyes focused back on Emma. On the corner of her eye she notices Lizzie, staring at her suspiciously and she gives her a smile before the blonde turns away. Thank god that her best friend knew when to let her suspicions drop.

“Hope?”

Raf is glaring at her now, aroused and hard to the point she was sure it was painful. But she doesn’t care much, knows he can handle a few more minutes. If the reward for him was anything but good, she wouldn’t leave him this way.

“Gotta pay attention,” she murmurs, petting his cheek before letting her hand drop again. “Didn’t you say I had to?”

Judging by the loud sigh he lets, Hope knows he isn’t pleased. But he doesn’t make another word, lowers his head on the table hard enough that she knows it’d hurt if he wasn’t a supernatural. Hope isn’t that evil, she decides, leaning her hand on his.

It takes three seconds and for his heartbeat to pick up for him to turn his palm up, her fingers lacing with his easily. Hope’s hand fits in his easily, his bigger and warm one feeling as close to home as she could feel.

And maybe, maybe, she’d reward him more later.

“If you pay attention too,” she leans down to whisper in his ear, “maybe I’ll ease your discomfort sooner than you think.”

As he sits up immediately, eyes glinting and smile wide, she decides that yes, she’ll definitely reward him.

* * *

Hope would be lying if she said she didn’t expect Raf to be impatient.

As soon as class ends he’s the first to stand up, his books held before him and she smirks when she thinks why. They wait until everyone is out of class and she raises her hand on the air to close the door before Lizzie’s head appears on the doorstep.

“Wolfie, Mikaelson,” says Lizzie, her smirk teasing as she stares at them, “do try not to make too much noise. It was hard enough to talk to Emma so she wouldn’t look at you two during class.”

Raf chokes on his spit beside her and she can only smile tightly at her best friend. “Thank you, Lizzie.  _ Always  _ appreciated.”

Lizzie’s smirk becomes a proud, smug grin before her hand glows red. Hope smiles when she moves her wrist and the door slams shut. She loved the blonde, even with her annoying teasing.

“She  _ saw us?!” _

Hope rolls her eyes, her hands tangling in his jacket as she walks backwards, hitting the teacher’s desk gently. If there was a class she liked, it was this one. There were no windows beside one of the furthest corners of it which faced the woods. The door had no windows, designed as a cinema or for any project or magic that needed full darkness.

“Lizzie knows when to keep quiet. However-” she grunts as Raf raises her easily on the table, “-we don’t have to.”

Raf gets the memo easily, humming as her fingers slip under his jacket, taking it off easily and throwing it on the chairs behind him. He’s warm and strong under her fingers, yet he lets her pull him in easily, lips catching hers softly. 

He tastes like desire on her tongue when he licks into her mouth, tender and curious, and Hope swears she could spend a lifetime letting him explore her.

Something happens when two wolves touch each other — something carnal, primal, driven by fire and baited by the promise of a peak inaccessible to mortals. Something that makes Hope’s hands push up under Raf’s shirt and catch her nails against his shoulders, something that tells her  _ dig in _ , and so she listens, and the low whine her nails dragging down his back pulls from his mouth is the sweetest sound she’s heard in years.

When her hands find his sides, when she eases up, surely leaving streaks of red in her wake on his skin, she props open her legs and tugs Raf between her knees. He’s hard still, naturally, the coarse denim of his jeans pressing against her through the tights she wears beneath her skirt. She pulls him closer, hips meeting in the middle, as she takes his bottom lip between her teeth.

“I want you,” she mumbles against his mouth, slipping a hand down between them to lay her palm against him, lingering a beat before freeing his zipper and slipping her hand in. “ _ Now _ .”

He nods his head, on the brink of begging her and he groans when she cups him fully, letting his jeans fall down. Hope doesn’t need to think much, is glad that Emma also did the sex education on the same class.

“Hold me for a moment?” she asks. Raf nods, holds her by the hips and gasps when she lets herself lay fully on the table. “Uh- Hope?”

Hope grins when the drawer opens easily, digs her hand until she finds what she’s looking for. She barely gets to move before Raf is nearly on top of her, rocking their hips together. A moan escapes her lips, his cock hard against where she needed it the most, applying enough pressure to drive her mad.

“Raf,” she whimpers, her heels digging on his lower back. He nods his head, letting her push his boxers off and rip the condom open.

She puts it on for him easily, giving him a pump with her hand before moving to her own clothes. Raf stares at her as Hope drags her thighs and panties off, settling right for him to enter her. He’s always slow, she has noticed. Even if she knows how much it drives him nuts to not enter her right there and then, he always waits for her permission.

It’s as if he doesn’t know she’s his, as if each moment passing he thinks she’ll disappear like sand from his fingers, a mirage of a man in need of a beautiful experience. It’s perhaps why she always pushes him in, lures him in to take and  _ take. _

Because that’s exactly what he deserves, something his, something that’ll be his and someone who will choose him no matter what. 

Luckily for Raf, it was also the same thing she’d gladly give him.

“Slow?” he murmurs as he aligns his cock against her. She shakes her head, pushing him in with her heels and lets her head fall back in satisfaction when he enters her fully. He fits perfectly inside her, warm and when he moves, he enters her as if he knows what spot to hit to make her cry out.

He fucks her harder than last night, something she takes delight in, dragging angry lines up and down his back. Raf kisses her as his hips slam into hers, breathing hard and eyes meeting Hope’s when he leans on his elbows, his body covering hers completely.

Hope rests her hands on his shoulders, pulls him closer and her legs open more, the table digging against her thighs. Raf takes that as an invitation, leaning more and thrusting harder, humming pleased when she clenches around him.

It’s perhaps with how confident he is, walls down and simply letting his instincts take over, that Hope lets herself do the same. Because there is something beautiful in watching Raf come undone on top of her, treating her as if he knew she wouldn’t break, knowing that she likes how he kisses her neck, biting down gently enough and how his hand doesn’t hesitate to sneak between their legs.

The first time the nickname slips from her lips, Raf freezes. His eyes meet hers and Hope can’t read his expression, especially when he starts moving again, both of his hands moving to her hips, letting her move against him the same way he was.

“Say that again,  _ please.” _ His voice is low, ending in an almost plea that Hope felt like a sinner if she didn’t do as he said.

So she says it again. And again, until Raf is practically melting on top of her.

“You’re so good,  _ good boy _ ,” she whispers, her words dripping like sin and hitting him exactly where he wanted to. “So, so  _ good.” _

“Oh  _ god, Hope,”  _ groans Raf. 

Hope enjoys this part of him. The part that melts in her hands with a few words, who slams into her hard enough to make her feel him in each and every part of her body. The part that shows his devotion to her by kissing her lips and every part of skin he can touch, that fucks her as if it’d be his pass to heaven.

It’s perhaps that that drives her further, knowing both of them were close by the clench of his muscles, by his hands on her hips going slack. If there is anything she loves more than being in control, it's watching Raf come undone by giving him control.

“You’ve been so good,” she cooes, wrapping her legs around him again, keeping him close. “Come inside me now.”

Raf comes with a loud, long groan, his face resting on her neck. She comes not a moment later, a silent moan slipping from her lips until she lets herself fall limp on the table, Raf’s body warm and resting on top of her.

“Good boy,” she murmurs, caressing his head slowly, “take it slow.”

Hope lets him rest for a moment until he raises himself on his elbows, smiling at her. 

“Hi,” he says, voice rough and so lovely for her ears.

Hope smiles back. “Hi there. Back on planet Earth?”

He nods his head, standing up slowly and she sees how he fixes himself up. She follows suit when she stops feeling her legs like jelly, a quick flick of her wrist letting her good as new. Raf whistles impressively, grinning when he gives her hand for her to jump off the table.

“Why thank you,” she says, lacing their fingers when she stands beside him.

Raf rolls his eyes, grabbing his jacket and putting it on as she grabs their books, giving him his before flicking her wrist again, the purple barrier spell disappearing. She had to thank Lizzie for making sure it was one she could take off herself.

“Hey, do you wanna maybe-” Raf motions to the entrance of the school, almost shy, “-go to town? I heard from the pack some kind of ice cream festival was on. We could check it out?”

Hope can only lean closer, catching his lips on a kiss and nodding her head when she leans away, feeling as giddy as she ever had before. Raf grabs her hand as they walk to the entrance, lacing their fingers as they’d done more than enough time.

And perhaps, in that mundane thing, Hope finds herself falling in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> do drop by at my twitter @thehopesaltzman if u wanna say anything


End file.
